


男孩子裙底下有什么嘿(中)

by tatoo_yan



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoo_yan/pseuds/tatoo_yan





	男孩子裙底下有什么嘿(中)

#

晚上，王俊凯如约还蛮晚才去的王源家。  
到了王源家门口，敲了敲门，没有反应，倒是裤兜里的手机震了一下。  
源源:备用钥匙在门口毯子下面，你直接开门进来吧，进来后把钥匙放鞋柜上  
王俊凯进了屋子，发现客厅黑漆漆的没有开灯，只有从王源房间里门缝透出来的光，便沿着光线走了过去，刚踏进房门他就傻眼了。  
王源戴着一顶白色水手帽，穿着一身蓝白水手服乖巧地坐在床边，而且下装不是裤子，是超短的白色百褶裙。  
“王……王源儿，呃……这是你cos的新角色的服装吗？”王俊凯伸出颤抖的手指指了指。  
“好看吗？”王源没回答他的话，抬起头反问道。  
他没眼花的话，王源是在脸红了吗?  
“哈？”简直好看到哭泣啊！可是...如果我说好看的话，他是不是下次就要这样穿去漫展了？不行不行！于是回了句，“一点都不好看，娘们唧唧的。”  
王源听到这话脸一下子就拉下来了，扯下帽子甩到床下，“那算了，你走吧。”泄气般躺倒在床上，拿背对着王俊凯，随即扯过一旁的被单往身上一盖，不再吭声。  
王俊凯看到王源这样子好像是又生气了，还想着这次来解释一下上次其实是一时头脑发热也许还能做朋友，没想到这下子更糟了。

王俊凯有点不知所措地蹲下，扒拉在床边，一只大喵在撒娇求饶的样子，“那个，我……我不是说你不好看，唉，我也不知道怎么说”挠挠头“我……我只是不想你穿成这样给别人看，对不起。”  
沉默了几秒，王源突然翻身坐了起来，“谁要穿这样出去啊？！啊？！我只是穿给你看！”  
“嗯？”王俊凯睁圆了眼睛，显然这信息量有点大。  
“是你说要占有我的嘛！那不就...”耳朵都红了，“你不喜欢我了吗？”  
“！”  
“我觉得你会喜欢这样，我才……”失落地扯了扯裙摆...  
“你平时的样子我就很喜欢啊。”王俊凯站起来坐到床上，手指拂过王源耳边有些凌乱的碎发。  
王源的耳朵简直红透了。

“你是因为那天漫展看见我穿裙子的样子喜欢我的吧，以为我是女生。”不知为何，突然觉得有点心酸，王源瘪了瘪嘴。

“嗯，可以这么说，但是那天我就知道了你是男生啦。没想到后来社团活动又能再见到你。” 手指捏了捏王源发烫的耳垂，“认识、了解后就发现反而越来越喜欢了，特别逗。”

“你才逗！你还傻！”王源把在他耳朵上作恶的手拉了下来。“王俊凯，你认真点回答我，你是gay吗？”  
王俊凯想了一会儿，把王源的手反握在手心，亲了一下王源的额头，然后用额头相互抵着。

“嗯，我是，因为我喜欢你啊。”眼睛里满是深情。

卧槽卧槽卧槽！王俊凯你好帅！

王源的内心已经掀起了波澜，但是又不能表现得太奔放，不然吓着王俊凯该怎么办，王源努力压抑着内心的激动，只是咬着下唇不说话。

王俊凯看着王源的眼睛，视线下移到王源咬着的唇，便欺身亲了上去，轻轻地啄吻，一下一下。  
两人的手抵在床上，紧紧地握着一起。王源先松开了握着王俊凯的手，抚上了王俊凯的下体，那里不知何时已支起了帐篷。王源隔着裤子用指尖描绘着那东西的形状，王俊凯眼底一暗，呼吸加重，声音也变得沙哑。

王俊凯咬了咬王源的耳垂，“王源儿，你知道这样继续的后果吗？”

“嗯，不然我今晚找你来干嘛。”

“王源儿，你不能后悔了。”

说完王俊凯托着王源的腿抱起坐到自己腿上，搂过他的腰，强制让两人身体紧贴，王源的手也自然地抚上王俊凯的背。

王俊凯捏着王源的下巴就啃了上去，他按住王源后脑勺逼迫他与自己的唇更加贴合，炽热的气息喷洒在王源脸上，感觉还是不够，张嘴噙住王源柔软的唇伸出舌尖来回舔舐，轻而易举探入那人口腔内，卷起那人的舌拉入自己的范围内吮吸着，就像要把人生吞入腹般的用力，粘腻的声响从两人结合的地方发出，叫人面红耳赤。

王俊凯又啃上王源的耳垂，舔舐咬弄，一只手沿着王源上衣下摆伸了进去，抚摸着那光滑的肌肤，揉搓着王源紧致的腰侧，顺着腰线到臀部，伸进裙摆下，王俊凯伸手包住手感极佳的臀肉揉捏转而再摸上那柔滑的大腿内侧，王源没由来的一个激灵，条件反射想夹紧双腿。

便被王俊凯放倒在床上，短裙随着动作翻上了腰腹，露出了底下的春光。白色的丝质内裤，薄透的布料若隐若现，能看到包裹着的那根东西耸立在腿间，顶端冒着水濡湿了一小块布料，透着肉棒顶端深粉的颜色。王俊凯不自主揉揉鼻子，确认自己没有流鼻血，再伸手摸上那人敏感的大腿内侧，肌肤像是带着吸引力，叫人离不开。

又把上衣撩到胸部以上，觉得王源的身体简直白的晃眼，两颗红豆可爱得让人想张口咬下去，王俊凯像是抚摸一件珍品一样不停地在王源胸腹来回抚摸。

再次栖身而上亲吻着王源被自己啃出水光的唇，王源伸出手揽住那人的脖颈，感受着与王俊凯接吻的快感，他的唇温热，唇纹很淡，舌尖感受着这真实的触感，舔过那人两侧的虎牙，探入口中，两舌纠缠，吸吮，津液四溢而出，王俊凯就这么压着王源，将他压进床褥中，伸手钻入衣摆内挑拨着他的腰腹，让他发出声声低吟，再全数被自己吞下，屋子里只能听到唾液在口腔内挤压的声音，还有王源偶尔溢出的低吟。

两人的衣物在亲吻中早就不见了踪影，王俊凯手在王源身上不停地流连，抚过尾椎，手指刚摸到臀缝，却突然停了下来。

“怎么了？”王源不满王俊凯突然停下动作。

“王源儿，你有买那些东西吗？”  
“什么东西？”

“就是condom和lubricanting oil啊...”

“......”喔噢，尴尬了，我的脸红了，“你不早说！我又没做过，我一时想不起来要准备那些。”

“我怎么早说，那天晚上我以为你再也不想见到我了...”

“......”

此刻的画面有点诡异，两人坐在床上，杵着大鸟，你看看我，我看看你。

“直接来不行吗？要不就先帮我弄出来，然后用我的那啥啥做润滑，趁我刚那啥完神志不清的时候你赶紧怼进去！小说不都那样写的嘛~”

“不，那样你会很疼的，我怕弄伤你，以后少点看这种小黄文，实践才是检验真理的唯一标准。”王俊凯还特意加重了“实践”两个字。

王俊凯看着两人都完全勃起的分身，想着不能让他的源源难受，呼噜了一把王源的头发顺势把他拉入怀中，想着用手帮王源解决，手擦过王源腿间，再次感受到大腿内侧皮肤那美好的触感！！！突然萌生了一个念头。

“源儿，双腿交叉放到我肩上。”

王俊凯让他躺在床上，双腿交叉并拢，他拽着王源的脚踝让王源的腿贴近自己。

王源不知道王俊凯要干嘛，只好照做，但看到王俊凯有所动作，内心就忍不住紧张起来。  
王俊凯在他摆好姿势时，他一手揽着王源的大腿让他并拢，另一只手扶着性器将那粗硬的物件对准王源白嫩的大腿根，王俊凯挺腰，那东西就立刻钻入王源双腿间的缝隙中，那里柔软光滑的肉挤压着分身的感觉果然很美妙，王俊凯双手钳住王源的双腿开始了挺弄。  
王源感受着王俊凯那炽热硬挺的东西就这么来回磨蹭着自己敏感的大腿根内侧，与自己那挺立的东西相互摩擦着，沉甸甸的囊袋与自己的挤压着，时不时在会阴处摩擦按压，那胯下的毛发更是在王俊凯挺腰时就会刮到自己的腿根甚至臀部的皮肤，瘙痒的感觉挑拨得他十分难受，最敏感的肌肤被来回摩擦，任谁都受不了。

“腿再夹紧点……”

王俊凯喘着气挺动着腰，王源听话的又用力夹紧双腿，立刻听到王俊凯呼吸声猛地加重，还掺杂着闷哼，低沉的音色很撩人，王源低头看着那比自己肤色深许多的东西在自己腿间肆意，每次顶入时那物件的表皮就会被自己的双腿剥离，露出硕大的顶端，王俊凯时而抬起身弯下腰，让顶端直直戳弄着自己的分身，抽出时不会完全抽离，只会退到自己的双腿中间，腿间的肉刚好埋没住那物件顶端，然后王俊凯就会再次挺入，王源就这么看着王俊凯的东西来回的在自己大腿间进出，香艳淫靡的场面使内心的瘙痒感更甚。

腿间已经被摩擦的发红，表面皮肤也灼烧的厉害，甚至开始有点疼，王源扭动了一下腰，王俊凯粗重炽热的呼吸喷在王源大腿上，长时间坚持着这一个动作王源的腿已经开始发酸，下身的性‘器不停地被摩擦，这种既痒又疼的感觉很不好受，王源能感受到那东西在缓慢地变的更硬，王俊凯的动作也在加快，每次挺动王源就会被往前顶出一点点，本在床中间的两人，王源被顶得头抵在床头，王俊凯细心地拉回一点距离，用枕头护着王源的头。

“嗯...腿酸~”

王俊凯听到后直接将王源的双腿放下分开，他那根东西从腿间滑过会阴，正好顶在王源未被开发过的后穴，引得王源猛地收缩了一下小穴。王俊凯看着王源被自己那东西蹭到发红的地方，雪白的腿间烧红一片，给人一种莫名的快感。

“嗯~还要~将王源翻过身跪趴在床上，双腿依旧交叠并拢，，王俊凯又扶着性’器往王源腿间挤，便焦急地挺动起来，力道大到仿佛要把囊‘袋也挤进腿间。王源的性’器因为姿势变换，自然挺直垂在腿间，被王俊凯那物什戳得前后左右甩动，自己的蛋蛋也被迫搁在王俊凯的性器上，那里其实敏感得很，被磨得射精感越来越强烈。

王俊凯将性器从腿间抽出，坏心眼地挨在粉嫩紧缩的穴口处，又立刻感觉到王源腿间的肌肉紧绷，王俊凯看着王源转过头来杏目圆睁，笑了一声直接伸手将王源拽了起来让他坐在自己腿上，两人面对面，挺立着的两根东西相互碰撞，王俊凯动了动腰，自己那东西就会磨蹭到王源的分身，王源一只手搂着王俊凯脖子，伸出另一只手将两根东西一起握住，他先是上下撸动了一下，分身相互摩擦的感觉让人心痒。  
王源修长的手指握住那东西的顶端，拇指轻蹭顶端光滑的表面，他跟王俊凯都很兴奋，王俊凯看着王源白皙的手指骨节分明，形状很漂亮，握着他俩的东西，来回的磨蹭着，那只手与这淫秽的东西很不搭，就像是糟践了上等的珍品，可就是这种感觉更让王俊凯有一种特别兴奋的罪恶感。

王源的手不小，可无奈那两根东西也不小，尤其是王俊凯的实在是可观，导致他稍一用力撸动后那粗长的物件就直接溜出手心弹了出去，他听到王俊凯的调笑声从前方传来，王源抬头，看到王俊凯那两颗虎牙暴露在空气中，笑容十分邪魅。

“我帮你，你只要给我弄就好。”

王俊凯说着就伸手握住了王源挺立在空中的性器，王源抽气，王俊凯的手因为经常弹吉他上面满是磨出的茧，他撸动的速度很快，拇指一直抵在顶端来回蹭着，磨蹭的王源头皮都发了麻，王源勉强稳住身形，伸手覆上另一根挺立的东西，手上刚移动一下差点被王俊凯指甲刮蹭顶端的动作刺激的射出来，王源闷哼。

“舒服吗？”

王俊凯看着王源因为呼吸而微张的唇，泛着光泽，时不时还被牙尖咬着，好看的杏目微眯着，鼻腔内偶尔会发出很轻的呻吟声，王俊凯手上动作再次加快，狭长的眼透出晶亮的目光，他伸手揽过王源的脖子直接吻上那人透着粉色的唇，舌尖撬开牙齿轻而易举的探了进去，卷着王源柔软的舌头开始了嬉戏。

“唔……”

王俊凯撸动的速度时快时慢，时不时撸到根部，再用手掌包住卵蛋揉弄，仿佛知道王源的内心般，每次那些细微的动作都会让人抓狂，就在王俊凯的指甲再次刮到分身顶端时王源一个闷哼就射了出来，液体飞溅到王俊凯的小腹上，王俊凯将溅到指尖的乳白色的液体含进嘴里，看着王源射精后用那水雾迷离的眸子盯着他，那形状好看的唇微张，王俊凯瞳孔收缩眯起了眼，下腹燥热，拽过王源，对准那早已被自己舔舐到发红的唇就吻了上去。

刚才王俊凯含进嘴里的王源的液体还残留在舌尖，王源感觉到那咸腥的味道在两人唇舌中散发出来，手里的东西也已经快要到极限，能感觉出来那东西在手心跳动，王源手上动作加快，他学着王俊凯用指甲刮蹭，时而用力的包裹时而轻放，王俊凯被摸的很舒服，他侧过头，舌尖顶上王源的上颚，来回摩擦，那里是口腔内的敏感之地。

“啊啊...啊...”

王俊凯的舌尖才顶上王源的上颚就感觉到握住自己分身的手在猛地收紧，手心包裹住硕大的顶端，王俊凯把王源搂紧，发出一声舒爽的叹息挺腰在王源手心抽送了几下后射了出来，王源感觉到手心被喷溅上了温热的东西，手里的物件也渐渐瘫软了下来，王俊凯又一次啃咬住王源的下唇后才满足地慢慢松开禁锢着王源的手臂。

王源仍旧跨坐在王俊凯的腿上，王俊凯看了看王源的腿根，被摩擦的地方还泛着红色，王俊凯伸手轻碰那个地方，清楚的感觉到王源腿根的肌肉猛缩，那已经瘫软的东西又有要抬头的架势。

王俊凯看着王源那要半抬头的东西朝着王源的耳窝吹了口气缓缓说道，

“源源…你真敏感。”

王源二话不说“吧唧”地把手心粘稠的液体糊在王俊凯胸前，抬起身将王俊凯疲软的性器压坐在臀缝，使劲扭动腰身，满意地感受到那东西慢慢变硬顶住自己的屁股。

学着王俊凯的样子凑近他耳边，

“你也一样。”

#


End file.
